


Scenes from Seven Year Promise by foxinthestars

by chaco



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaco/pseuds/chaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 illustrated scenes from Seven Year Promise by foxinthestars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from Seven Year Promise by foxinthestars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Year Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741538) by [foxinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars). 



  
Okina looming over Touko (Chapter 1).

Madara guarding Natsume and Kaname (Chapter 2).

**Author's Note:**

> These were my two favourite scenes. I imagined the Okina scene to be very horror manga-like. A looming figure who, when he notices Natsume, slooowly turns his head. haha The Madara scene was very sweet so I had to draw it too. Hope you like, Fox. :)


End file.
